


Between Nature and Compatibility

by honEy D (nitori_chan_san)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 10k of porn with feelings, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Knotting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roommates to lovers, Triggered Rut, omega in heat, side JohnJae - Freeform, slight praise kink, this one is for yuil nation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitori_chan_san/pseuds/honEy%20D
Summary: Yuta finds it hard to say no to Taeil's pretty eyes when he begs him to accompany him to Jungwoo's party. It doesn't help that he has been crushing on his Alpha roommate for a while.Enter an Omega in heat and sexual tension and the situation grows a little more complicated.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 17
Kudos: 347





	Between Nature and Compatibility

**Author's Note:**

> I finally managed to finish this very self-indulgent yuil piece that has been in my drafts for a while. I'm so glad to finally post something again after a while;;  
I really hope you'll enjoy it. It's not beta-read by someone else, so there might be some mistakes.

Yuta actually didn’t even want to be here. He had better things to do on a Friday night, such as watching a soccer game or just be at a party with a different company - read, a different host.

But when Taeil had begged him to please come along to the party with those pretty, pleading eyes, since he wasn’t sure if Taeyong and Johnny would be able to make it to the small get together, Yuta couldn’t exactly say no.

And that’s how they ended up in front of Kim Jungwoo’s apartment door, waiting to be let inside.

Yuta didn’t know Jungwoo well; he had only seen him a couple of times since Taeil had tutored the other for a while, and due to Yuta and Taeil being roommates, it was hard not to cross paths with the tall blond man.

What he _ did _know was that he didn’t like Jungwoo. There was just something about the way the tall Omega behaved that irked Yuta. To him, it felt like the boy was acting all the time: like a different mask for each person he interacted with to hide his real personality. Maybe he was just guarded, however, Yuta appreciated authenticity and easily judged those who did not show it.

Maybe it also had something to do with the fact that whenever he saw Jungwoo, he was _ always _all over Taeil. Worse, his roommate ended up reeking of the Omega. Yuta couldn’t stand the soft vanilla scent that seemed to penetrate his taste buds when he and Taeil had dinner together, lingering in the air for hours after the Omega had left. Even though Taeil was an Alpha, he was a naive one, whom Yuta felt the need to protect.

“It’s not going to be that bad,” Taeil reassured him from his side as they waited, catching on on his dismay. Yuta just grunted something unintelligible back and crossed his arms moodily.

It didn’t take long for the door to open and they were greeted by the host of the party.

“Ah Taeil Hyung, Yuta Hyung! I’m happy you could make it.” It was exclaimed loudly yet happily and Yuta cringed inwardly. “Come in, come in.”

They entered Jungwoo’s apartment while greeting the other. Taeil gave the younger a bottle of sweet white wine as a present for organizing the get-together, which Jungwoo took with a lovely smile, a dust of pink reaching his cheeks. Bitterness immediately rose to Yuta’s chest.

The door fell closed behind them. Surprisingly, not long after, Yuta felt Taeil stiffen next to him. The air instantly changed, bringing in more tension.

It took a few more seconds for Yuta to understand the situation as a soft, sweet scent hit his nostrils. 

He could smell Jungwoo rather strongly: Vanilla fused with orange that left an unpleasant taste on his tongue.

As a Beta, Yuta wasn’t supposed to smell an Alpha or Omega like _this_, unless they were releasing a lot of pheromones or were in heat.

Jungwoo was in heat. Prematurely, sure; it wasn’t at its worst stage, but Yuta was still able to smell it, the vanilla scent engraved in his mind. To him, it was nothing more than a should-be-pleasant smell, but for an unmated Alpha, this was a different case.

When Jungwoo walked back into the room, giving them time to get rid of their jackets and shoes, Yuta turned to his roommate with furrowed brows.

“You good?” 

Taeil released a shaky sigh. “I- I think so. I promise I didn’t know.”

Yuta didn’t really know what his roommate wanted to implicate with that last statement, but he was exasperated nonetheless. How could Jungwoo invite unmated Alphas over while being in heat? It was rude. Not only that, but Yuta also had a feeling that Jungwoo did it on purpose to get into Taeil’s pants and he wasn’t having any of that bullshit. 

Taeil must’ve seen his demeanor change because he softly reached for his arm. “Leave it. I’m fine. I can handle it.”

Of course he knew Taeil would say that. He never wanted to be a burden to anyone and was as selfless as they came. It was one of Taeil’s strengths but definitely one of his weaknesses too. He was a modest Alpha. An atypical yet typical one. Yuta didn’t know if he had ever met someone as interesting as Taeil.

“If you want to leave, give me a sign.”

Taeil nodded thankfully, his composure easing. “Got it.”

-

The party started off quite well, without any problems. It was a small company and Taeil knew more people than he initially thought. Yuta was aware that Taeil could have some difficulties with masses of people, so he was more than glad that Taeyong and Johnny were actually present. They were his friends too, after all.

Jaehyun was there as well. Yuta liked the younger man a lot. He was friendly and had the same sense of humor as he had. Fortunately, he also was a Beta.

But most of all: a Beta interested in an Alpha. 

They were quite aware of their infatuations with those respectful Alphas. It wasn’t hard to notice Jaehyun’s loving gazes, directed at Johnny, who returned them with the same vigor. They had been dating for two months now and their relationship was a fresh breath of air between all the Alpha-Omega couples Yuta knew.

Jaehyun was also the first one who knew about his crush on Taeil. Because, yes, Yuta had grown a little bit more than just fond of the short Alpha. It wasn’t his intention to fall, but during nights of long study sessions with many frustrated tears, Taeil was there to listen and give comfort. 

Yeah, comforting was a good way to describe what Taeil meant to him. He was lazy movie dates with some snacks, late-night stargazing when minds were too occupied, the warmth of fluffy blankets covering him in winter to protect him from the cold.

Taeil felt homey.

However, he had no clue if Taeil even felt a spark of that same feeling for him. He was a mystery when talking about romantic interests. Taeil had an innocent naivety, yet a mature reservedness that he just couldn’t figure out.

Yuta was both intrigued and frustrated by it.

A few months ago, Taeil had left when Yuta noticed his change of scent, indicating that his roommate was going into rut. He was aware that his love interest was going to find an Omega to help him out, which had made Yuta feel betrayed and hurt of sorts, even though he had no right to feel that way. He was a Beta. What could he offer him anyway?

It was extra disheartening that Taeil never told him to whom he was going or how long he would stay gone. Sometimes he wondered if it was Jungwoo...

Currently, Taeil was sitting next to him, and Jaehyun across of him. Vaguely, during his talk with Johnny about something soccer-related, he noticed Taeil drumming his fingers on the table they were sitting behind.

Johnny didn’t seem to be affected by Jungwoo’s state at all, although Yuta figured he was just good at hiding it. He wasn’t mated. However, his relationship with Jaehyun was still very much in the honeymoon phase, so the effects must be felt less to him.

They drank a little, laughed a lot, and Yuta forgot his initial disgruntlement after a while, enjoying the get together more than originally thought. Hours passed easily and before they knew it, it was one A.M. 

Thereafter, though, it didn’t take very long for the mood to shift.

It started when Jungwoo walked past them on his way to the kitchen. His cheeks were a little flushed, which, Yuta guessed irritably, was not caused by booze. He had been making more advances towards Taeil in the past half hour and it definitely struck a nerve within Yuta.

Then, all of a sudden, an ironlike grip took hold of his thigh, breaking his train of thoughts.

Yuta jumped slightly, looking at the hand, belonging to Taeil that had turned white from how tightly he was holding his thigh. Yuta gulped, a shudder going down his spine. His roommate’s eyes followed Jungwoo until he had entered the kitchen and only then he seemed to notice what he was doing.

He cleared his throat and flexed his hand. However, it didn’t leave Yuta’s thigh. Instead, it now comfortably rested on top of it. Yuta felt a little flushed by the action. This was definitely new. It was like Taeil was grounding himself by using him.

He didn’t mind. At all. Taeil getting himself worked up over an Omega in heat - even if it was Jungwoo - was quite a sight to see.

The tight grip returned once Jungwoo re-entered the room, just not as tight as before. Taeil was also breathing a little heavier and was sweating judging by the wet trail running down his temple.

Jungwoo took place at the table, not really far from where they were sitting and Yuta noticed that he was trying to find Taeil’s eyes. Once they locked, a very, _ very, _soft growl-ish sound escaped Taeil’s throat. Due to the surrounding noise, only Yuta could’ve heard it. 

And then Jungwoo’s smell was gone.

It was replaced by a stronger smell. One of pine combined with wild berries and that of an untouched forest when it had just rained. Taeil was releasing short bursts of pheromones. It was something Alphas used to protect themselves and what they often used to their Omega lovers in bed to establish dominance. The only slight bursts caused the pheromones to stay close to the Alphas body. 

But by sitting directly next to Taeil, Yuta could feel and smell all of it. It shouldn’t affect him, however, he felt himself heat up, his mind turning hazy. He felt his dick inside his pants twitch in interest and closed his eyes to steady his breathing. 

Unconsciously, he leaned more towards Taeil, letting his head fall on his shoulder. 

He shouldn’t have done that. Because as soon as he did, the pheromones reached his scent glands and became more intense, enveloping him. Following, Taeil pressed his wrist against Yuta’s, and the Beta felt like he was floating. Like it was just the two of them.

“Yuta, are you okay?”

Jaehyun looked at him with mild amusement and a hint of concern. Yuta fake-coughed a few times and took his head from Taeil’s shoulder with burning cheeks - even though he didn’t really want to.

“Yeah. Why?” he said quickly, trying to cover his embarrassment.

Jaehyun wasn’t buying it. He could see it in his eyes that were shining playfully. “I asked if you wanted something to drink.”

Taeil suddenly dropped his head on _ his _shoulder. The hair tickling his neck made goosebumps appear all over his body; the short puffs of breath against his collarbone sent butterflies to his stomach. 

“W-water please,” Yuta murmured. 

Jaehyun nodded wordlessly. To Yuta’s delight, the tips of his ears were turning red as Johnny had wrapped a possessive arm around his waist.

Unbeknownst to the two Betas, Jungwoo’s heat-induced scent was starting to spread through the room.

Soon enough, Yuta could not focus on Jaehyun’s and Johnny’s endeavors anymore, too occupied by keeping himself grounded and not getting turned on by Taeil’s intensifying scent. He wondered why it affected him so much. 

As Taeil inhaled _ his _ scent, he felt the other melt into him. Taeil was now full-on smelling him, not only that, he was starting to release pheromones as well. This time with a whole different purpose.

Taeil was trying to scent-mark him.

In public.

However, Yuta felt like he couldn’t move – not that he wanted to –, glued to his spot on his chair.

“I want-“ Taeil suddenly half-whispered in his neck. His voice sounded like dripping honey to Yuta - oh how he admired the Alpha's voice, even when it was soft like this. 

“What do you want?” Yuta managed to whisper back. He held his breath when Taeil seemed to cling to him even more, his heart stopping as if its loud beating would make him miss the answer. 

“You.”

Yuta resisted the urge to whine and instead gasped softly at the insinuation. His cheeks heated up even more, so did his body – like fire warming an already hot room. Taeil had never spoken like this. Yuta had never seen the other behaving so boldly: all desperate and intense, unashamed to voice his wants.

The hand on his thigh moved a little higher, closer to his groin, and Yuta swallowed heavily and closed his eyes, relishing in the attention he had waited so long for but which made him feel self-conscious too.

“Want to fuck you,” Taeil mumbled hotly and Yuta let out the softest sound he could, the words settling messily in his lower abdomen. It was getting too hot, too passionate and he had no clue how to act. How to _ breathe. _

Yes. Taeil was undoubtedly going into rut.

And then the Alpha suddenly backed off with a hiss. He stared at Johnny, gaze a little glazed over. The other Alpha must have kicked his shin under the table, Yuta guessed. Taeil buried his head in his hands to calm down and Yuta straightened himself, taking a few deep breaths to temper his pounding heart.

Taeil wanted him.

The question was whether he wanted him because he was sitting next to him and was available, or if he _ really _ wanted _ him. _

Yuta cleared his throat. “Maybe we should go home,” he opted way calmer than he was.

Taeil lifted his head and turned to him. For a moment he just stared. The spark of lust in his eyes said it all.

“Yeah, I could use some sleep,” he just replied without losing eye contact. Yuta’s mouth felt drier than ever. He tried not to let his mind wander too far, sinful scenarios threatening to break through.

They stood up rather quickly and Yuta was surprised to feel Taeil’s hand wrap around his wrist as they were ready to walk away and go home.

Yuta shivered. To get fucked.

Before they could, however, Jungwoo rose to his feet as well.

“You could also, you know, sleep here if you want. I still have an extra futon…” 

Jungwoo was fidgety and visibly nervous but still reached out to Taeil. The implications were clear as day. Yuta felt anger and a rush of jealousy going through his system. If Taeil said yes now, then that was it. Then all his chances with him were gone. It made his heart sink in disappointment; Jungwoo was an Omega in heat, Taeil an Alpha in his rut. He was _ just _a Beta.

“Jungwoo, I- stop it!” Taeil growled lowly.

As if burned, Jungwoo lowered his head and whined softly when Taeil’s pheromones made him submit to him. Yuta flinched slightly and everyone present in the room turned to them. 

Taeil immediately brought his hands to his neck to cover his scent glands. Yuta knew he hadn’t meant to use his Alpha voice at all. It had just escaped him.

But then Taeil stared at Jungwoo more intensely and took a step forward as if in trance. Yuta knew what was happening and quickly grabbed Taeil’s upper arm, pulling him back gently.

“Taeil-”

The Alpha wrenched his arm from his grip and whipped around while taking a step closer.

A deep-voiced “Don’t touch me” left his mouth and his posture was so intimidating, his scent so excessive, eyes yellow, that Yuta pulled back his hand and fell back on the chair he had previously been sitting on. With wide eyes he focused on the floor, his head having been lowered in an automatic response to Taeil’s Alpha voice.

“Sorry.”

The room went silent and Yuta had never felt his heart beat quite as fast as now. 

As a Beta, he wasn’t used to submitting to an Alpha. Then again, no Alpha had ever used their Alpha voice against him - except for his dad and Sicheng one time when he got too clingy and the other had told him off. But back then he hadn’t reacted _ this _way.

“Taeil, calm down.”

It was Johnny who had apparently approached Taeil in an attempt to de-escalate the situation.

Taeyong’s voice appeared close to him. “Come on, Jungwoo. Let’s go to the kitchen for a bit.”

When Yuta let his eyes rise to meet Taeil’s, the Alpha’s eyes stood apologetic and worried. He ignored Johnny for a moment and crouched down in front of Yuta.

“I’m so sorry, Yuta. I didn’t know what came over me. Are you okay? I swear I didn’t mean to.” 

Yuta took in Taeil’s figure. He looked so frustrated and scared that he had done something wrong - which wasn’t exactly untrue, but Yuta knew how much Taeil was beating himself up over this. He tried to smile reassuringly. 

“Yeah… I’m okay.”

In the meantime, Yuta felt restless. It was a strange kind of sensation; It was like he _ needed _reassurance himself. He needed a calming scent to ground him. As he raked his brain over who he could ask to help him, Taeil had stood up straight again and was extending an arm to him.

“Still wanna go home with me?”

_ With me. _

Yuta took the hand, swallowing away his worries and standing tall in front of Taeil again. 

He nodded. “Let’s get you home safely.”

It was like they had totally ignored the presence of the others inside the room. Yuta only became aware of it when a hand on his shoulder stopped him momentarily.

“You sure you’re okay?” Johnny sounded a little worried, but Yuta nodded, shooting him a thumbs up. However, the other Alpha still leaned forward. “Be careful, ‘kay?” he whispered. “Don’t do anything you don’t want. Don’t be afraid to tell him off.”

The hand in his tugged impatiently and Yuta let himself be pulled away from the party room, bashfully nodding at Johnny, having understood the warning.

And suddenly they were outside. A chilly gush of summer wind blew past them, ruffling their hair and clothes. Yuta was very thankful for the cooldown. Taeil must’ve felt the same because he wasn’t radiating heat anymore, instead now breathing calmly

The walk to their apartment was silent, their hands intertwined for the whole journey. The action was foreign to them; their friendship had never really involved a lot of physical contact. It was weird how natural it felt at the moment. A warm, tingling sensation was seemingly permanently settled in the Beta’s stomach.

Yuta still felt on edge though, especially when Taeil’s hand wandered to his nape, touching his scent gland, even gently rubbing over it, leaving the tips of his ears bright red. He was glad the streets were empty, except for some cars passing by in the busy street they had to cross.

He didn’t dare to say anything, afraid it would break the bubble they were both living in. 

Once they were inside their apartment building, the uncomfortable, stuffy warmth was back. Taeil had, if possible, clung even closer to him, his hand now moved to Yuta’s lower back. They entered the escalator fairly quickly.

Just as Yuta had pressed the button of the fourth floor, Taeil pressed against him wordlessly, burying his head in his neck and inhaling strongly through his nose. The Alphas hands wandered over his waist and hips and Yuta squirmed a little in his hold, not having expected the sudden closeness. His heart, however, was thundering loudly in his ribcage. Taeil smelled incredible. His hands felt so warm against his clothes; it made his mind spin.

Taeil experimentally rutted up against Yuta’s thigh and let out a sigh of relief. There was no sight of the usually so reserved and modest Taeil, instead, he was met with someone purely acting on the instinct of his second gender.

It made the reality of Taeil wanting to fuck him more real. Yuta could hardly think straight.

After the elevator reached its destination and the doors slid open, Taeil reluctantly let go and pushed Yuta out gently.

“Hurry.”

-

The moment the apartment door fell closed due to the Alpha kicking his foot backward, Yuta’s back met the wall surprisingly gently, Taeil’s face only inches away from his, staring up at him with a lustful gaze. The lights were still off which only added to the sexual tension. The fact that Taeil was shorter than him did not make him less dominant. 

Taeil was almost shaking as he breathed against Yuta’s collarbone. 

“I think I’m going into rut. I- Are you sure?” Taeil muttered quietly. There wasn’t a specification on what he meant, although Yuta was positive he understood.

Yuta swallowed hard. Yes, he wanted nothing more than Taeil to fuck him and not hold back.

“Yeah, I… I’m sure.”

The whine that left Taeil in answer had to be the most arousing sound Yuta had ever heard. 

He didn't have time to dwell on it much, though, since the Alpha took hold of the back of his head and smashed their lips together in a quick motion.

There was no finesse to it whatsoever as their teeth clashed and Taeil pried Yuta’s lips open with his tongue, reaching deep into his mouth. On one hand, Yuta wanted to melt into the wall and let Taeil take all control, on the other hand, he wanted to show the other how badly he wanted this. How much he was enjoying his touch. To see Taeil break apart too and counter his dominance. Maybe it was the Beta inside him.

And so, Yuta took hold of Taeil’s shirt and pulled his body closer, pressing his lips back on his and sliding his hands to the Alpha’s firm behind. Taeil’s mouth fell open in response and his hips rutted forward.

Taeil’s bulge was big and Yuta unconsciously salivated at the thought, making the kiss even messier.

Suddenly Taeil backed off and wiped his mouth. It was still dark, the only source of light coming from the sliver of moonlight where the curtains weren’t properly closed, and yet Yuta knew the other was studying him. 

Yuta let out a surprised noise when Taeil palmed him through his pants. His dick reacted to it instantly, having already grown half hard.

"Can't wait to take you. I’ve been thinking about this for so long"

Taeil's voice was laced with want, sounding nothing short of sexy with his angelic voice now turned almost devilish. 

Yuta hummed, thinking the words were just his rut talking, and closed his eyes when a wave of pheromones hit him right in the chest. It was more concentrated than at the party. Yuta wondered how Taeil could emit so much to make a Beta feel _ this _breathless. 

He had wanted to match Taeil's dominance but was left utterly powerless in a matter of minutes. It should be an attack on his pride, instead, it was such a sensual thought to be at an Alpha’s mercy. Taeil’s mercy.

“Then why don’t you?” Yuta countered with a lopsided grin.

Taeil huffed out a breath as if he found the comment amusing, and took Yuta by the hips, taking him from the wall and walking him backward until Yuta’s lower back met the edge of their dining table. 

He sucked in a gasp when Taeil turned him around swiftly and pressed against him, pulling his head back by his hair.

“I’ve always imagined fucking you on this table.” To stand by his statement, Taeil rutted against his clothed ass. Yuta could feel how hard the other already was.

The raw words and actions set fire to Yuta’s whole body and with open mouth he panted in the air.

“Me too,” he answered with an embarrassing desperation. “Imagined you fucking me here.”

His hair was released then and Taeil took a step back and started to quickly fumble with his own belt. Once it came loose he pulled his pants down hastily. He didn’t hesitate to start undoing Yuta’s right after, who felt his heart pounding in his throat.

Once his jeans were roughly shoved down over his ass, taking his boxers along with them, Taeil positioned him against the table not all too gently, taking hold of his hips.

Yuta had never felt so much anticipation as in that moment, however, as he felt something poke against his entrance he knew that Taeil was forgetting an important detail.

“Taeil, wait! I need preparation first.”

The Alpha stared at him dumbly as if Yuta interrupted him, eyes still very much glazed over. Yuta felt his cheeks heat up. 

“I’m not an Omega. I don’t self lubricate,” he explained further, trying to get through Taeil’s state of total horniness. “I’m a Beta, remember. you can’t fuck me without lube. Or prep.”

Then the hands disappeared from his hips and he heard Taeil curse lowly. Without a word, he walked off to his bedroom with large steps - as far as that was possible with his legs. In the meantime, Yuta got rid of his shirt. It was too hot to wear one.

What only seemed like seconds later, Taeil reappeared, revealing a bottle of lube in his hand.

“Sorry,” Taeil said bashfully, dropping his forehead on the space between Yuta’s shoulder blades. “I totally forgot for a moment since you submitted to me… and what happened with Jungwoo. God, and you smell _ so _good I- ” 

Yuta wanted to whine. The thought of Taeil being so into his rut that he forgot about his second gender made more blood rush downward. He was becoming totally hard against the table. 

“I can be your Omega for today,” Yuta whispered back, his pride not allowing him to say it out loud.

Taeil caressed his sides as he inhaled his scent just above Yuta’s scent gland. The Alpha’s stiff cock touched the underside of his ass as he pressed closer against him.

“Just being my Beta is enough.”

The way Taeil said it: Possessive with a hint of reassurance made Yuta place his hands further on the dining table and bowing forward lightly.

“Please- Just…”

Taeil stroked his back. “Alright.”

Yuta barely registered the bottle of lube open before a slicked up finger prodded gently at his entrance. Just when it entered him, Taeil’s other hand reached in front of him to play with the head of his dick, spreading precum over his shaft.

Yuta breathed out heavily. He had fingered himself some days ago so the finger barely stung. When the second entered, it came through with a little more resistance. But Taeil seemed to be relentless, barely giving him time to adjust as he set a steady pace. He removed his other hand from Yuta’s dick before bringing it to the Beta’s mouth and nudging his lips open.

The taste of himself on Taeil’s firm fingers drove him crazy. It was disgusting but the action was such a dominant gesture that Yuta felt more turned on than ever. 

“God, I would love to feel how your lips look stretched around my cock,” Taeil murmured behind him. “But I want to see you beg for it as I take you even more.”

Yuta made a noise from the back of his throat.

“Three. I need three fingers first,” Yuta panted. He had experience with being fucked by an Alpha and he knew two were simply not enough for him to enjoy it to the fullest. And even though Taeil was the one in a rut, this felt different from simply helping him through it. 

His fingers whitened from the force with which he was holding the table as Taeil pushed inside a third digit. He hung his head low, biting his lip to distract himself from the stinging sensation that he knew would soon disappear. 

Clumsily Taeil started tugging on his dick again while fingering him. It definitely helped Yuta stay hard. 

“Yuta,” Taeil breathed out. “I don’t think I- can hold it much longer.”

Yuta made the mistake to look over his shoulder because yellow colored irises stared back at him. Butterflies drummed inside his stomach as Taeil lunged his head forward to connect their lips in a messy kiss. Inside him, Taeil spread his fingers and pushed them deeper. hoping it would prep Yuta well and quickly.

The middle finger brushed against his prostate and Yuta’s body jerked in Taeil’s hold. The Alpha swallowed his loud gasp and tried to angle his fingers at the same spot.

It worked because Yuta shuddered, pleasure shooting up his spine.

He broke away from the kiss and turned back to a more comfortable position for his neck and upper body.

“I’m- You can stop now.”

The moment he said the words, Taeil’s fingers disappeared from his ass. Taeil’s eagerness was more than clear when he moaned filthily while dragging the head of his cock up and down Yuta’s crack. The bottle of lube was opened again and Yuta could hear the slick sound of the lube being spread over Taeil’s dick.

Mortified he noticed how a drop of saliva fell from his own lips onto the table. Fuck, he wanted this so bad.

“Gonna put it in now,” Taeil announced, breathing heavy. Yuta just nodded.

The head of Taeil’s cock was thick, Yuta knew, but he couldn’t help but grit his teeth when it pushed past his rim. The lube made it easier though and the slide was smooth however painful.

A large part of that pain disappeared when Taeil started to release dominating yet calming pheromones. It was so strong that it made his legs wobble; a haze covered the expanse of his mind. His inner Beta relaxed easily.

“Hng.”

Taeil drew his hips back and slowly slid back in again. Yuta could feel the drag against his walls and Taeil’s pelvis against ass. He was so deep inside of him. No wonder Jungwoo wanted to be fucked by him that badly.

An animalistic sound escaped Taeil when he repeated the action, a little faster this time. He held onto Yuta’s hips to make it easier to move. 

“So good,” Taeil murmured, lost in pleasure. “So good for me.” When he felt Yuta relax more around him, he picked up the pace a little. 

Yuta had waited for this moment for so long, and now that it was happening and Taeil even indulged him in his praise kink, he was getting _ so _incredibly hard.

Still, Yuta had the feeling Taeil was being careful. 

A small grin appeared on his face. “So when-” He gasped. “are you going to fuck me properly, Alpha?”

A growl came from behind him. Not a second later his head was pulled backward by his hair, making his eyes sting.

“Such a spoiled little Beta.” Yuta could almost hear the smile in his voice. “I was just taking my time but, fine, if that’s what you want.”

His hair was released and the next thrust was _ hard _. As if Taeil wanted to prove how powerful he could be. Yuta groaned when his thighs hit the side of the table painfully. He didn’t know he liked it but god that was hot.

“It’s not really smart to challenge an Alpha in rut.”

To stand by his point Taeil pushed hard against his lower back and shoulder, making Yuta lose grip on the table so that he was bent over it completely. Yuta shivered when his bare skin made contact with the cold surface.

The angle was different and Taeil reached deeper with his next thrusts. Pheromones were still in the air; they rendered Yuta unable to move. 

He could only _ take _.

Taeil moaned and whined and growled. He was loud but Yuta found it so hot that he couldn’t do anything but whimper in answer. Precome was surely dripping from his cock.

And so the Beta lay flat on the table, panting hard as Taeil slid in and out of him in a rapid tempo. He could feel Taeil was close by the increasing sounds the other was making. 

He also knew that he was going to pull out when he would come due to his knot. However, Yuta didn’t want that. First of all, he knew ruts were a pain in the ass and Alphas needed to release as much sexual tension as possible. Knotting inside someone helped hugely with that. It’s why they preferred fucking Omegas in the first place.

Secondly, he had fantasized about taking Taeil’s - or any Alpha’s - knot so much that the thought about it happening now made his gut contract.

“I want you to knot me,” Yuta breathed out in a moan. He almost whined in protest when Taeil stilled completely. The grip on his hips tightened.

“What did you say?” It almost had a threatening sound to it. Yuta shivered.

“I-” He started. “You can knot me if you want. I have- hng- practiced it before.”

Taeil still didn’t move but Yuta could feel his dick twitch inside him. 

Hands caressed his back. “You’re so good to me,” Taeil half-whispered and Yuta keened at the praise. 

He then slid out completely. Yuta pushed himself up and turned towards Taeil questioningly.

“Bed,” the other told him - ordered him. To clarify, he pulled Yuta towards him in a kiss. “Want to knot you properly,” he whispered against his lips. Taeil’s pheromones wrapped around him like a blanket and again Yuta felt the need to comply with the Alpha’s every wish.

Yuta nodded and tugged on the hem of Taeil’s shirt. The Alpha lifted his hands and Yuta undid the garment, throwing it somewhere on the ground. He immediately found Taeil’s lips again.

Like that they stumbled into a dark bedroom - Yuta quickly registered that it was Taeil's. In a matter of seconds, they were on the bed, making out hotly. 

Soon, Yuta was beneath Taeil, one leg lifted to the Alpha’s shoulder, the other around his waist. In that position, Taeil could easily slide back into the Beta. And he did. 

Yuta cursed out loud and slammed a hand on the mattress at the unexpected intrusion. Taeil bent him over though so that he could lick into Yuta’s mouth with passion. 

“So good,” Taeil hummed again and Yuta felt a drop of saliva drop on the corner of his mouth, indicating that Taeil was close to losing it.

“Yes, you’re so good,” Yuta praised back and inhaled sharply when Taeil started to trace his stretched entrance with a finger.

Suddenly, the finger was gone and Yuta was turned around roughly. Before he could even squirm at the loss of Taeil’s cock inside of him, it was back, rocking into his ass with newfound vigor. To be honest Yuta didn’t know the other had it in him to manhandle him into another position like that. The fact that he could, made Yuta’s toes curl.

“Easier-” Taeil panted, and once again a finger nudged his entrance next to his dick. “Easier like this.”

The pace slowed down considerably as Taeil had to concentrate on stretching Yuta accordingly. Yuta was impressed; he knew how Alphas could be while in rut. Taeil seemed more composed in comparison with them.

Yuta hissed when Taeil’s finger finally pushed in. It was one thing to practice it on his own, it was different when it was done _ to _him. It fit though and Taeil wiggled his finger around.

“It’s so tight,” he whispered, as if in awe with the scene in front of him. “You need at least two for my knot. Are you sure you can-

Yuta, who was trying to keep his breathing even, nodded furiously against the pillow. 

“Yes. Yes, I’m sure. Just get on with it.” It sounded a little harsh to his ears, so softer he added. “Please.”

Again, Yuta heard the cap of a bottle open and not long after he felt the movements of Taeil’s finger and length fucking him get slicker. The lewd noise sent a new wave of pleasure to his dick that had become a little softer at the painful intrusion.

Taeil’s finger reached deeper and the Alpha groaned out a “Fuck” when he slid over his own head inside Yuta.

It was easier for Taeil to find Yuta’s prostate with his finger. Once he did, Yuta jolted beneath him, a strangled noise escaping him. When he did it again, he decided to slowly ease in the second finger. 

Yuta’s body had never felt the need to pull away and push back at the same time. The pain was definitely beyond uncomfortable now, yet the pleasure of his prostate being softly massaged made his head spin. 

“I want to knot you so bad,” Taeil whispered. “I want to reward you for being so good to me.” As he spoke Taeil pushed his finger deeper and deeper until it was fully seated inside Yuta’s heat.

in the meantime, Yuta was tearing up. As if Taeil could feel his distress rising, he bowed over him.

“You’re making it so hard for me- Ah.” Taeil moaned when he stroked his own dick while scissoring Yuta open. “So hard for me to be gentle. I want to take you. Over and over again. Until you’re begging me to stop.” 

Yuta’s mouth dropped open at the words. The words made him feel _ so hot. _ “Yes-” he whispered.

“But I can because I want you to feel all of me,” Taeil continued while thumbing his shoulder with his free hand. “I want you to come around my knot because you can't help but feel so good.”

Taeil then slowly drew back his hips a little and pushed inside again as gently as he could. The hand that rested on Yuta’s shoulder gripped his skin tightly. 

It hurt. But slowly but surely it started to become a good pain. A pain Yuta felt like he could handle. So the next time Taeil slid inside, Yuta met his thrust. A deep moan escaped both of them and revibrated through the room.

It was the moment Taeil pulled out his fingers and picked up the pace again. He was still lying over Yuta’s figure and the Beta could feel the spot between his shoulder blades get wet due to Taeil drooling onto him. 

He wasn’t prepared for the overwhelming amount of pheromones that suddenly crashed down on him. On impulse, Yuta let go of the tension in his body and stilled on the mattress, letting Taeil take him however he liked. He submitted, as easy as that. 

“So close,” Taeil breathed out. “I’m so close Yuta.”

It was new; the feeling of the base of Taeil’s cock swelling. The anticipation it caused inside him, made himself on the verge of release too. He was really going to be knotted by an Alpha. By Taeil. 

Taeil’s thrust grew more shallow since it was not his first instinct to build his knot into someone _ so much _tighter. As it swelled more, his cock reached less deep inside Yuta.

Yuta was in a total state of submission. All he could smell, every intake of air, was Taeil. As he felt the buildup in his stomach, he became more vocal too, high sounds close to whines leaving his lips in a mantra. It was new to him. He was not the vocal type during intercourse at all.

Usually then.

Yuta looked over his shoulder and was met with bright yellow eyes, lost in pleasure. unbeknownst to him, his own eyes had turned bright blue - as was typical for a Beta when their inner wolf resurfaced like yellow was for Alphas. The moment Taeil took notice of it, his hands tightened painfully around Yuta’s waist.

“Oh god, Yuta- Your eyes… F-fuck! The blue is so beautiful I-” Taeil started to brabble, the force of his thrusts increasing and turning erratic. “I’m going to- I’m going to come. Oh- _ oh. _”

Taeil moaned loudly against his neck as he stilled and came inside Yuta, his knot pushing past the other’s rim forcefully and settling there, pulsating wildly.

The intrusion of Taeil’s knot was sudden and rough, and spikes of pain rippled through Yuta’s back. Tears leaked from his eyes as he scrunched them shut, keeping himself from crying out. 

Just when he thought he couldn’t handle it anymore, It seemed that the pain was only temporary. Because once the knot had settled and the tight ring of muscles could relax around Taeil’s base, Yuta felt a stretch _ inside _that he never felt before.

_"Ah."_

He was so _ full. _Not even the knotting dildo he used to practice could compare to this feeling. 

Taking deep breaths in and out, Yuta slowly started to calm down and get more adjusted around the Alpha’s knot. 

The realization that he had made Taeil come like that sparked arousal back into his member. It only grew when Taeil shifted on top of him. 

He whined softly.

Taeil was still out of breath but was steadily coming back to his senses. He gently stroked Yuta’s hair.

“Are you okay, baby? Deep breaths okay?”

The words were kind, soft. Taeil had never given him a pet name before but weirdly enough it didn’t feel unnatural.

Yuta swallowed and nodded. “Yeah.” 

Taeil bowed further over him and Yuta turned his head towards him, meeting his eyes. Taeil’s eyes were back to their original color. He brushed away a leftover tear.

“You sure?” 

Yuta wanted to say yes again but it turned into a gasp when Taeil released calming pheromones. 

He felt Taeil brush his dick and jolted.

“Did you come?”

Yuta shook his head. 

With featherlight touches, Taeil stroked his member. It twitched back to life.

“Can I?” Taeil breathed hotly against his ear. “I really want to make you come.”

Yuta, still in a submissive state of mind, grabbed the sheets and nodded. He didn’t say anything. After all, he could hardly start begging that he would want nothing more.

Yuta would never forget the way Taeil lifted him a little so that he was on his knees and started to press his pelvis tighter against his asscheeks. It caused his knot inside Yuta to move slightly. 

Yuta whimpered at the new angle, feeling the heavy drag against his walls. He had become _ so sensitive. _Every time Taeil repeated the action, his body jerked. His cock twitched in the air. 

"I can’t” Yuta whispered, body shaking at the overwhelming feeling. “I- Taeil please.” 

“Do you like it?” Taeil murmured back. “Do you like it when I fuck you with my knot?”

“_ Oh god, _ yes. _ Yes. _”

Taeil took hold of his dick again and started to jerk him off with slow but tight strokes. In return, Yuta let out a sob. He was now fully adjusted to the knot’s thickness and could enjoy its every movement inside him. 

He was _ so _close.

“You’re so wet,” Taeil whispered and he spread Yuta’s precome over his dick to make the slide of his hand smoother. “Are you going to come around me like a good little Beta.”

A high moan pierced the silence of the room as Taeil’s circling hips nudged the knot gently against Yuta’s prostate.

The pleasure was so sudden, so electrifying, that Yuta let out a strangled high whine and his orgasm washed over him. His body shook with the intensity of it and his toes dug deep into the mattress. Taeil eased him through his peak, even prolonging it slightly by fondling his balls. 

Boneless, Yuta was guided into their previous position where he just laid flat on the sheets with Taeil on top of him.

“Are you alright?”

Taeil still managed to be concerned about him after having given him the best orgasm of his life. This guy was really something else. Yuta hummed nonetheless, still in his post-orgasmic bliss.

As he brushed Yuta’s waist, Taeil spoke again. “It’ll take about thirty minutes. Tell me when you want to move, okay?”

“If you want to come again, you can,” Yuta mumbled, knowing that sometimes ruts could make Alphas insatiable like Omegas in heat. His own body felt heavy yet satisfied. The knot that was still inside him felt oddly comforting. It was something he could get used to.

Taeil huffed amusedly. “I think this orgasm took it all out of me. I’m good for a while.”

Unconsciously, Yuta smiled. “Good to hear.”

It was silent for a while. The only sound that could be heard was their breathing and the ticking of a clock.

The silence gave way to overthinking, and the more it dragged on, the more uneasiness started to settle in Yuta’s mind. He couldn’t help but think about earlier that night: about Jungwoo. What if this was it? What if tomorrow Taeil would just go to someone else to help him.

“How long does your rut last?” Yuta decided to ask eventually. He was done with the quietness. 

“Four to five days usually,” Taeil answered lazily. “Why do you ask?”

Yuta shook his head. “Just curious, I guess.”

As if Taeil could feel his insecurity, the Alpha nudged his nose against Yuta’s scent gland and released some pheromones. It was like a warm blanket suddenly covered Yuta; the drowsiness returned heavily.

“I don’t like having multiple partners during a period of rut,” Taeil whispered. “It makes me feel… dirty and like I’m just using people, you know? I know it’s maybe selfish to ask but… would you like to help me in the upcoming days?”

Butterflies returned to Yuta’s stomach at the request; the uneasiness disappeared. He searched Taeil’s hand with his own, and once he found it, he entwined their fingers.

“You know I can’t say no to you.”

-

-

-

Yuta drummed his fingers on the table, with the other he supported his head.

"I’m not really sure how to act to him. I mean, I don’t think he likes me _ that _ way, you know-”

Johnny snorted and Yuta looked at him with a frown.

“What’s so funny.”

It had been a week since Jungwoo’s party and a few days since Taeil’s rut had come to an end. After that, a certain awkwardness started to linger between Yuta and Taeil, to the Beta’s frustration.

Words had been said during the sex. Words that came close to feelings and so Yuta had thought that something would happen. 

But it didn't. 

They talked, of course, but not about _them. _What was left was an unexplainable tension that just… didn’t belong in their usual dynamics. Yuta had hoped their relationship would change, but not like this.

Yuta had asked Johnny if he was available to talk after classes. That’s how they ended up at their favorite cafeteria around the corner. 

“You don’t get it, do you?” Johnny said to him. “You have no idea how hard it is to resist an Omega in heat. Even _ I _ felt it at the party. Okay, yes, I’m unmated, but I _ do _ have a boyfriend who I like very much.” He paused for a moment. “The point is,” and Johnny gave him a serious look. “that he chose you over an Omega in heat who basically asked him to fuck him. I wasn’t sure how he felt towards you, to be honest. He never talks about his feelings, you know how he is. But this fact proves that he _ does _ fancy you and that you have nothing to fear. You just have to... Take the leap.”

Yuta released a sigh. It was relieving to hear such an answer, but for some reason, he still felt uncertain. As if he could look straight through him, Johnny smiled.

“What if he thinks I’m weird? I acted so… You know…”

“Is this insecurity coming from the fact that you submitted to him?” Johnny countered immediately. Yuta stiffened and nodded, not really wanting to admit it out loud. 

It had bothered him a little. It was unnatural for him as a Beta and he felt like he had burdened Taeil with it during his rut period.

A sigh escaped Johnny’s lips. “I swear you Betas are something else.” When Yuta shot him a questioning look, the Alpha elaborated. “Jaehyun told me this once before too; that he was ashamed that he fully submitted to me in bed. Now, I know it’s a little different than it happening in public but it’s still explainable and more normal than you think.”

Johnny took a sip from his cappuccino and continued. “Look, it’s basic biology. Every person has a different scent and every person reacts differently to each other person. I guess for you Betas it’s the most confusing since you can both submit and dominate. You react stronger to Taeil’s scent, so what? That means you’re quite compatible I’d say.”

Yuta thought over the words. They made sense, a lot of sense. A little spark of hope returned. Could it really have something to do with compatibility?

“Maybe you’re right… It’s just very overwhelming I guess,” Yuta answered truthfully.

Johnny nodded, understanding his feelings. “If you want I can talk with Taeil. I feel that he is struggling with the very same thing at the moment. And, I mean, everyone knew you two were going to fuck once you left the party, so the subject is not coming out of nowhere.”

A groan escaped Yuta’s lips at his friend’s directness; it was more out of embarrassment than anything else.

“Maybe- I’d like that,” he admitted. “Thank you, Johnny.”

The Alpha gave him a gentle smile. “It’s nothing. It’s strange to see you this insecure. Most of the time you’re a man of logic. But now you’re all in love.”

Yuta kicked him under the table. “Shut up.” Softer he muttered. “I’m not in love.”

“I hope you two can become a thing,” Johnny said while waving his hand at the waitress to ask for the bill. “You’d be good for each other.”

It was weird, imagining him and Taeil dating, but with a fluttering feeling still lurking around in his abdomen, he reasoned that it was something he really yearned for to happen. 

-

-

-

After coming home from a long day at university, Yuta finally felt the freedom to take a long, deserved nap on the couch. Too tired for worrying thoughts, he fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

But of course, he was rudely awoken not even half an hour later by his ringing phone. Sleepily, he rubbed at his eyes, peering over at the table where his phone was lying. To his surprise it was Jungwoo.

Why in the world would he be calling?

With a grunt, he reached for his phone and brought it to his ear.

“Hello? Jungwoo?”

_ “Yeah, hi, it’s me. Do you have a moment?” _ The boy sounded a little nervous, he noticed. Rubbing his temple, Yuta considered telling him off and go back to sleep, however, that would be kind of really rude. He might dislike Jungwoo, but he wasn’t _ that _ bad-mannered.

“Sure. Is there something you need?” He suddenly remembered that the other was still in heat. “Everything okay there?”

For a short moment, he was scared the other was going to ask for Taeil. He didn’t even know what he was going to answer if it was the case. He didn’t exactly have the right to lie. What if Taeil wanted to help Jungwoo out after all?

It was silent for a few seconds. 

_ “No, I’m okay for the moment. I’m sane, don’t worry. The heat has been tempered as of now.” _

Yuta was slowly getting impatient, not knowing where this conversation was moving to. That’s why he decided on a more direct approach. 

“Jungwoo, we’re not exactly friends. I mean, no offense, but I don’t think we ever called before. Why are you calling me of all people?”

A bashful chuckle was heard on the other end. _ “I uh- I know that, of course. I just-” _ A sigh. _ “I wanted to apologize for what happened at the party.” _

Oh?

“Apologize?”

_ “Yes.” _ Jungwoo paused, trying to find the right words. _ “I’m sorry for inviting you while being in heat. I wasn’t aware that you and Taeil Hyung were together, so I wrongly assumed that he was still available. Had I known, I swear I would’ve never tried something.” _ He took a breath and swallowed. _ “It’s a shitty thing in general to try to win someone over by using my heat so I’m completely at fault here. I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings. It wasn’t my intention.” _

Yuta was totally caught off guard by the sincere words. This wasn’t what he had expected to hear. For some reason, the bitterness in his chest retreated. 

He could understand. If you liked someone and wanted to pursue those feelings, it was hard to keep the feelings of others in mind. Love - maybe a little exaggerated - made people selfish and as the saying went: blind.

Maybe this apology was all Yuta needed to see Jungwoo in a different light.

‘I wasn’t aware you and Taeil Hyung were together.’

“I- I’m not sure what to say,” Yuta admitted. “Thank you for apologizing. I appreciate it. I didn’t know you genuinely liked him. So I’m sorry for acting like an asshole.”

He bit his lip. Was he really going to say this...

“Also, you should know,” Yuta added quickly. “Taeil and I are not together”

There was a soft chuckle on the other end. _ “Yuta Hyung, it’s okay. Maybe you’re not, but it is obvious that you two are into each other. I should’ve taken the hint and backed off. Thank you for accepting my apology.” _

Yuta was again surprised by the other’s kindness. 

_ “Also… I feel like we started off on the wrong foot. Especially since we’ve seen each other more as concurrents than people with feelings. I was just, I don’t know… a little intimidated by you, I guess.” _

“Me? Intimidating?” Yuta couldn’t keep confusion from simmering through.

_ “Well…” _ Jungwoo hesitated. _ “You can look kind of really pissed off.” _

The comment made Yuta laugh out loud. He had been told he had a resting bitch face. He wasn’t that good at hiding his emotions either. 

“I guess that’s fair.” 

Maybe Jungwoo wasn’t as bad of a person as he thought he would. He couldn’t help but feel a little guilty for judging him so harshly.

“Maybe we can start over?” Yuta opted apprehensively. There was a short silence in which Yuta wished he could take his words back

_ “I’d like that. Very much.” _

_ \- _

_ \- _

_ \- _

“I talked with Johnny today,” Taeil said while picking his food. They had ordered Thai and were sitting on the couch - eating at the table was still a little awkward after last weekend.

Yuta hummed calmly. His heart, however, was pounding a little faster. He didn’t quite know what to expect. It was the first time the subject of _ them _was entering their conversation. 

Taeil regarded him before looking at his food again. “He told me-” He cleared his throat, changing his mind about what he was going to say.

“Did you feel uncomfortable submitting to me?”

At the question, Yuta watched the Alpha with surprised eyes. Taeil looked back, serious as if he had done something wrong.

Yuta shook his head. “I didn’t. I just- I’m not used to it.” He felt heat rise to his cheeks. “I’ve never submitted like that before and it made me feel insecure about myself, I guess.”

“Yuta,” Taeil spoke earnestly. “There’s nothing wrong with submitting as a Beta. And… You had an Alpha boyfriend before, didn’t you?” 

His words sounded soft and kind and Yuta felt reassured by them. “I did, but that was more in a sexual way, not because of his pheromones. They weren’t strong enough for me.”

“Mine were?” Taeil was genuinely interested.

Yuta rolled his eyes. “Well, you’ve experienced it, right?”

Taeil swallowed and nodded. He took a moment for himself to think - Yuta wasn’t a stranger to it - before he spoke with utmost seriousness.

“I would never make you submit without your permission, please know that. I wouldn’t dare use it against you. I’m still really sorry about what happened at the party.”

A soft smile graced Yuta’s lips. Taeil had to be the most endearing Alpha in existence. His words felt warm and safe in his heart. He never doubted that in the first place.

“Don’t be,” Yuta told him. “Accidents happen and to be fair at that moment I thought it was kinda hot.”

Taeil’s face broke out in a smile. He shook his head amusingly.

“You’re unbelievable.”

Yuta winked. “I know.”

Their conversation had sparked something in Yuta: A bright hopefulness like the end of a seemingly unending tunnel. Taeil looked at him with fondness, worried over him and, like Johnny said, chose him over an Omega in heat. Only now it seemed to click that maybe he didn’t have to be so afraid.

Maybe it was time to take that leap. 

“If you talked with Johnny then…” Yuta started. “Then you probably know how I feel about all of this.” He took a deep breath. “About us.”

Taeil nodded and put his half-empty plate on the small coffee table. Yuta didn’t know whether to do the same but eventually followed the other’s example.

“Well, he didn’t say it literally but, yes, it was pretty clear from what he told me.” To his delight, Yuta noticed Taeil’s cheeks had darkened.

Hesitantly, Taeil reached out and touched Yuta’s hair gently. It was an uncharacteristically soft gesture. “You have been on my mind quite a lot, you know. I didn’t really know how to handle those thoughts so I did what I always do: I ignored them.” His fingers softly trailed down over Yuta’s cheekbone. “But when my rut got triggered, I just- everything felt so much clearer.” He closed his eyes. “I know it sounds so cliché but there was only you.”

“I was sitting next to you though so-” Yuta countered but Taeil interrupted him.

“It was not only Jungwoo’s heat that triggered my rut. It was also you, next to me, leaning into me when I couldn’t control my pheromones. Your scent was so intense. Well, to me at least.” He smiled then and Yuta swore the l-word flashed through his mind. “You were trying to help me but all I could think about was how handsome, beautiful, you looked.”

Yuta’s lower abdomen was filled with warm tingles, shooting up to his chest. Bashfully, he extended his arm to gently entwine their fingers together. Taeil’s hand was soft, smaller than his, and a little clammy.

“I was jealous,” Yuta confessed. “When Jungwoo was in heat I thought that was the moment I’d lost all my chances with you. I could see he was clearly into you.”

Taeil thumbed over his hand. “I thought the same; that if I went with Jungwoo that I could never have a chance of being with you. I considered it but I didn’t want to lie to myself or to Jungwoo for that matter. It’s why, when you touched me, that I just couldn’t control my inner Alpha anymore.” Taeil looked away biting his lower lip. 

“I never felt so smug and possessive when I noticed you submitted. I felt like yes, that’s right, he’s mine. When I knotted you that night, I had this urge to...” He looked back at Yuta, shyly. “Claim you. That scared the living shit out of me. That’s why I’m sorry. It’s a topic Johnny and I talked a lot about today. He can relate really well and made me understand my feelings for you more.”

Yuta played with their fingers, smiling as he did so. He shuffled a little closer to Taeil, just enough to feel his warmth.

“Yeah, Johnny is pretty good with words,” Yuta mused. “And about what you just said… I can be yours. If you want me to.”

Taeil looked at him, eyes intense as he took in every detail of his face. “You’re not joking, are you?”

Yuta took their joined hand and kissed the top of Taeil’s knuckles. 

“I’m not. Unless you prefer an Omega.” The last part was obviously meant in a teasing way.

Suddenly Taeil was close. The hand that was on his face was now resting on his neck. Bright yellow eyes stared into his. 

“Why would I want an Omega if I can have the person I want?”

And then Taeil kissed him. He kissed him like he meant it, like he had longed to do it for a long time: with a firm pressure of his wet lips, opening and closing around Yuta’s. 

“Wanna be yours too,” Taeil whispered between kisses and Yuta’s heart thrummed. He grabbed the other’s chestnut locks and pressed himself closer to him.

“I want nothing more.” 

From then on, for both of them, their apartment felt like home like never before.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh I'm so nervous. This was my first attempt at an ABO AU lmao so I really hope you liked it. Yuil is such a hard ship to write but it's so much fun too.  
Please let me know what you thought about it!!
> 
> ~honEy D | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/WalkYuHome?s=09)


End file.
